


In Arms

by Cecil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Interactive Fiction, Is any narrator every really Reliable?, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil/pseuds/Cecil
Summary: Saying yes gets easier the more he does it.Yes, he'll return to Konoha. Yes, he'll stay and raise Naruto the best way he knows how. Yes, he'll take Sasuke in, too.The past is behind him. For the sake of the future, Jiraiya will do whatever he can.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), future Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A large part of this work was just in getting it to play mostly the way I wanted it to in the medium I wanted it to. I like how it worked out so far. I'm looking forward to what's to come. 
> 
> This is mostly me dumping a bunch of feelings about the Sannin, the cyclic nature of history, and the lack of canonical Child Protective Services, what the fuck ninja world in a semi-organized fashion.
> 
> Enjoy!

The story is available here: <https://muzzlecb.itch.io/in-arms-part-1> Password for the story is "soitbegins".

This is structured as an Interactive Fiction game through Twine. There are more instructions available in the story, but it doesn't require much finesse. Linking (which enables progress in the story) was done along a high contrast scheme, but if there are problems with accessibility I could address, please let me know.


End file.
